I would've waited forever just to hold your hand
by Jassabella
Summary: A D/C one-shot, maybe two if you guys like. Courtney can't get a certain badboy off her mind and when she meets him at the mall of all places, he invites her to the most unexpected place; his house. Where, everybody knows her name and not because of TDI.
1. Forever

**A/N: Alright, you guys wanted more DxC mushy one-shots, even after I told you I sucked at them. Truely guys, not the best writer! But since you all asked so nicely, I'll indulge you.**

'It's been several years since the island,' mused Courtney quietly to herself as she sat in the chair. 'But I still think about him everytime I'm about to do something. I imagine what he would say about it and everything.' She smiled as she saw the lady who handled piercings load the little gun. She wasn't getting it anywhere insane, just her third ear piercing.

The woman put the cold metal over Courtney's ear. Courtney didn't feel it, but she heard the sound of the little metal end piercing through her cartalidge. And then again on the other ear. While the woman cleaned off the gun and rung up the purchase, Courtney examined her newly pierced ear. Two other piercings were already in the lobe and the new one went through her catalidge. She smiled and let her grown out hair flow over her ears.

She paid for the piercings and left the little kiosk that was in the middle of the mall. "I think he would approve of this," she said aloud to herself.

She'd long ago stopped being her preppy self and started being a little more - more normal. She wasn't punk like Duncan, but she was less of a goody-goody. She didn't drink, smoke, do drugs or shop-lift, she just simply stopped trying to please and impress everybody else and started pleasing herself. She liked the piercings, she thought they looked natural on her, and instead of her old prep outfit, she wore a baby blue polo over ripped jeans that weren't exactly form fitting.

She did still, however, love organization. She couldn't shake that out of herself, and frankly, she didn't want to. It's help her one day, she just knew it. Her competitive nature was unrelenting as well. But that wasn't really a bad thing in her perspective, just something to keep people on their toes around her. She smiled at the thought of being able to keep people on their toes now. Before they were completely at ease around her. Not that she didn't have a temper back then, but she was more like a kitten. She wouldn't do anything except yell back then. She had long since learned that quiet, scolding, calm manner was much more effective and scary.

She passed a little store that had T.V. memorobilia. She saw a cardboard cutout of a younger her kissing Duncan. The store owner looked her way, and then did a double take. It was really her. She waved, and he waved back in a struck manner - jaw slack and drooling too. She gave him a questionable glance and went on her way. Even now, a total of four years after the island she was being gawked at and being asked to sign autographs; not that she minded.

There was a loud crashing sound from Courtney's left. She looked over to see a guy no older than her helping a woman clean up her kiosk that he had presumably just plowed into. "Sorry," he said to her as he helped her put the final items back on the shelf.

She smiled at him forgivingly. "It's alright," she said.

"Hey Dunc," a loud, obnoxious male voice called. "We gotta get going. Your mom's making pot roast and we don't want to be in the slammer during it." She turned again, this time to see a kid with light brown hair the words wannabe-punk screaming from his outfit.

'Dunc' frowned at him. "We?" he asked. "You mean you. I didn't do anything wrong. You on the other hand..." He trailed off with a smirk that reminded Courtney off someone. Come to think of it, he really reminded her of someone. His hair was black, his shorts were baggy, as was his shirt. It also looked like he was missing a couple of piercings in his nose and eyebrow. Well, she thought she could see tiny holes anyway.

"Man, ever since that girl, you've been totally..." He trailed off like he couldn't think of a word for it. But looking him over again, Courtney wasn't sure he was even capable.

"AWOL, a goody-goody, whipped, jank?" Dunc started naming off all the possible things that the other dude might be meaning to say. "Well, yeah, I am all of the above. Nels and Min have pointed it out to me time and time again. You should recognize it, Damien, Nels went through the same thing after he met Min." By that time, Dunc had crossed the distance between them and they were starting to walk away.

Courtney followed, unconsciously, wondering where the conversation was leading. "But it's been years," stated Damien. "How can you still like her if it's been years?"

"When it's the right person," said Dunc wisely, as if he had plenty of time to contemplate this. "You'll wait forever just to hold their hand again. You'd climb a mountain just to see their face. You'd face a world full of nightmares just to secure their safety. And if it's the right person, you won't ever let them go."

'That was beautiful.' Thought Courtney. She'd never heard someone, especially a guy, go on about their feelings so strongly. Nor had she heard them describe exactly what she was feeling. "Whoever that girl is," said Courtney to the strangers back. "She's lucky to have someone like you to love her."

The two boys turned to stare at her. Teal met Mocha and suddenly, she realized he was no stranger, not to her. He'd shown her his softer side and she'd shown him her more rebellious self. They knew each other better than anyone else could.

"Princess?" he asked in disbelief. He couldn't get her off his mind for years. He had her constantly on the brain, always wondering what she would think of him, were she to see him now. And here his Princess was now, decked out in some lax clothes, smiling at him. It wasn't timid either. It was a full blown grin, and she couldn't hold it back.

"Hey Duncan, it's been a while, hasn't it?" she asked him, her eyes taking in his new appearance. His mowhawk had been cut off, the aformentioned piercings removed and his piercing orbs just as beautiful as ever.

"Uh, Dunc," started Damien, already sounding confused. "Who's this?"

Duncan slapped his forehead. Damien could be such a moron. "Damien, this is Courtney." he said slowly, as if talking to an incompetent child.

"Courtney, Courtney." He repeated her name over and over again as if he was trying to place her. Which maybe he was. Damien was never the sharpest pocket knife. He had watched the show. But then again, Damien had wondered who Duncan was when he'd cut off the mohawk, and Duncan had know Damien since they were in fourth grade. And Princess looked way different than she did before. And not in a bad way either.

Damien snapped his fingers in remembrance. "That prep you teased on the island was named Courtney!" he said. He took in Courtney's new look. "I don't think she's very preppy anymore, Duncan."

Duncan balked. He was surprised that Damien had figured out that this was the same Courtney. Most of the time he would just think the person had the same name as the other, but would greet them anyway. "Yeah," he agreed slowly. "Not so preppy anymore." A smile spread across his face. He loved his prep best when she was being rebelious, but he would definitely take lax over stuck up.

"You don't look so juvenile anymore," she said to him, walking a little closer. "Not so much of a delinquent anymore either." She took another stride forward. "Still dangerous, I bet," she purred, starting to circle him.

"You bet I am," he said, watching her circle him. "I wouldn't give up being dangerous for anything."

She circled to far for him to see. Her voice came from directly behind him. "And why is that?" she asked him, lips directly next to his ear. Her hands were lightly resting on his shoulders, making him shiver.

"Because being dangerous brought me to you." he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the whole entire world.

She was surprised. She never thought she'd hear those words come out of his mouth. He did actually like her. He wasn't just playing games or teasing her back on the island, well not by the end anyway. He genuinely liked her. And he still did, just like she still liked him.

He grabbed one of her hands and pulled her to his front. He kissed her and she kissed him back. Neither one was sure who intiated it, but the mutally ended it because of lack of oxygen. They smiled and rested their foreheads against one another. Reunited after so long, their passions for one another were never extiguished, distance only made the heart grow fonder.

He took her hand and said, "Come on, I want to show you something." He dragged her through the mall and out of the exit. Damien followed behind because Duncan was his ride. He unlocked a big black truck and lifted her into the side cab, and let Damien in behind her. He ran to the other side and jumped in himself.

They drove for a few minutes, catching up on each others lives. Damien talked with them too. This was the girl that his best friend had been in love with for years, and she was totally cool. She recieved a star in his book.

They pulled up to a fairly lage house, and Duncan lifted Courtney out of the truck. "Is this your house?" she asked in awe.

"Yeah, home, sweet home." said Duncan. He lead her to the door and let himself in. "Hey mom." He called.

A slim woman entered the room through a swinging door. "Yes, Duncan?" she asked, eyes taking in the sight of Courtney. The woman wore a simple white apron over a pair of jeans and a purple button up. She could see where Duncan got his eyes and his smile. Her hair, however was a light blonde color.

"Mom, this is Courtney. Coutney, this is my mom."

Duncan's mom gave Courtney a warm smile. "The same Courtney who set you on the right track a suppose." She stated it more than said it, but Duncan nodded in conformation. Duncan's mom walked forward and hugged Courtney. "Thank you for bringing him back to me." the woman whispered in Courtney's ear. Courtney didn't know what she meant, but nodded. Duncan's mom pulled away and said, "It's a pleasure to meet you Courtney. My name is Lorraine You came on a good day. Duncan's brothers and sister are here for a visit and we're having pot roast." She smiled warmly at Courtney. She then turned to Duncan. "Go pry Nels and Min upstairs, dinner's almost ready."

Duncan nodded and disappeared down the hall. Damien had already slithered through the door that Lorraine had come from. Lorraine took Courtney's hand and led her through the door. On the other side there was a kitchen with an exremely long table that had, like, thirteen chairs, one which sat Damien and two others sat men with black hair, one which was greying slightly.

The younger of the men gave Courney a knowing glance, while the older one - Duncan's father she was guessing - stared at her questioningly. "Honey," said Lorraine to the older of the men. "This is Courtney. Courtney, this is Duncan's dad, Martain." Martain had chocolate brown eyes, which the other man shared with him. His smile was off balance and he certainly didn't seem unkind.

"Oh, Courtney?" He stood up and crossed the room. "It's a pleasure to meet you, hon. You're always welcome here." he told her. She was a little amazed at the warm welcome. Based on Duncan's former attitude, she hadn't expected it to be this nice.

"Thanks," she said. She felt a little guilty for judging Duncan's family before she even met them.

The other man stood up and offered a hand. "Hi, I'm Duncan's older brother, Brent. But of course, I know all about you. Duncan couldn't shut up the first few weeks back, and we all saw the show." He gave a smile that matched his mothers. He gestured back at Damien. "I see you've met the worm." he said jokingly.

"Hey, I resent that!"

"Spell resent." challenged Brent. Damien's face went blank. "My point exactly." He smirked.

"R-E-Z-E-N-T!" spelled Damien loudly, trying to prove he wasn't stupid. It felt warm here. Damien wasn't even related, and he was taking part in the family banter without any hesitation. Courtney was lucky if she got to see her parents, much less eat with them.

Another black haired boy came bounding down the steps that led into the kichen. "Smells great mom." he said to his mother's back. He spotted Damien and put him in a headlock from behind. "What's up, worm?" he asked the struggling Damien.

"Let him go," said Brent dismisively, like he really didn't care whether or not he did. "Hey Rod, this is Courtney. Duncan's 'princess.'" he said, putting air quotes around princess.

'Rod' let Damien go, and looked over at Courtney. "Courtney? _The _Courtney?" he asked disbelievingly. Brent nodded. "Hi," he recovered quickly. "I'm Rodney, Duncan's younger older brother." He gave her sloppy grin to match his sloppy sentence.

She smiled back. Another door banged open behind her. Courtney turned to see a bouncing, small red-head enter the room. She bounced right up to Courtney and gave her a hug. "Hey Courtney," she said as if she and Courtney were best friends. She kissed her cheek. "You and I are going to be great friends." she said genuiniely.

Duncan laughed from behind her. "Give her a break Minature. She just got here." He noticed his brothers. "I trust my brothers have already corrupted your innocent mind." he laughed.

His brothers smiled. "Not yet, Duncan." started Rodney.

"But soon, very soon." finished Brent. They both had scary, matching glints in their eyes that they shared with their younger brother.

Courtney felt a tap on the shoulder. "Hey, I'm Nelson, but most people just call me Nels." he said to Courtney once she'd turned around to face them. She was about to introduce herself when Nels held up a hand. "I know who you are. Duncan doesn't ever stop talking about you."

"I do too." he called from the other side of the room.

"Fine," Nels called back. He leaned down and whispered in Courtney's ear, "He so does not." She giggled at his statement.

Another door opened and Courtney turned to see two girls come out; twins. They were wearing matching outfits and each had one teal eye and one green eye. "Hello mom." they said in that freaky twin unison way.

"Hey, Kennedy, Trinidy, look who the cat dragged in. Well, more like Duncan, but close enough." Brent said with a mocking tone.

The twins turned to look at Courtney. They smiled brightly. "Oh, Duncan," said one.

"She's precious," said the other, even though Courtney was pretty sure she was older than them.

"Hi I'm Courtney," Courtney said.

"Oh, we know." said one of the girls. "He never stops talking about you. I'm Trinidy and this is my twin, Kennedy."

"We know it maybe hard to tell us apart right now, but it gets easier, and soon you won't be able to be fooled by our appearance." said Kennedy, seeing the look Courtney was giving them.

"Soups on!" called Lorraine, and everyone jumped into a chair. Courtney was pulled into a seat between Brent and Duncan. Everyone chatted quietly while Lorraine soaked up every compliment for her great cooking; she certainly deserved it. The pot roast was amazing and it was accompanied by mashed potatos, green beans, biscuits, corn and some sauce. It was delicious.

Suddnely, Damien exclaimed, "Hey," Everyone stopped what they were doing for a second to look over at him. "We all have N's in our names somewhere!" he said excitedly, as if it were the best thing in the world. Everyone burst out laughing and Damien's excited face fell to confused. "Why are you guys laughing?" he asked

Brent leaned over to Courtney. "Just goes to show you how little the worm has on his mind." Courtney cracked up at that.

Dinner finished and Courtney volunteered to do the dishes with Lorraine. Everyone insisted that she was a guest, but Courtney's will was unwavering and they all reluctantly let her.

Courtney was scrubbing a dish when Lorraine said, "You truely brought him back to us, Courtney."

Courtney looked at Lorraine confused. Lorraine caught the look and added, "You did! Before you, he would hardly speak to us anymore. He wouldn't even be in the same room as his dad. He advoided Kennedy at all costs, and annoyed Trinidy half to death. But then he got on that show and met you, and he's been so much better. He hasn't been arrested once." She sighed happily. "And it's all because of you."

Courtney smiled. She had made such a difference in Duncan without even knowing it, and she was unjustly proud of it. "You're welcome." she said as she moved onto the next dish. "You know, Duncan made changes in me too. I used to be all stuck up and preppy. I tried to please everyone - everyone except me. And now I'm - now I'm happy."

Lorraine hugged Courtney. "I'm glad. Dry off your hands. Duncan will drive you home." Courtney obeyed and left the kitchen.

Duncan was in the front room waiting for her. "um, your mom said you would drive me home." she said, suddenly feeling shy.

"Okay let's go." Duncan grabbed his keys from his pocket and twirled them around one finger. This time, he let her get in herself.

The drive was spent in silence. Courtney wasn't sure what had happened, but didn't want to make hime mad or anything. They pulled up in front of her house. She unbuckled and got out, and surprisingly enough, Duncan got out too. They both stared at her house.

She broke the silence. "You really waited for me." she stated.

"Of course I did."

"Why?" she asked him.

He turned to her with his signature smirk. "I would've waited forever just to hold your hand."

**A/N: So how'd you like it? Was it good, bad? Should I be thrown in a firey pit for my sucktastic writing? Let me know!**


	2. Epilogue

**A/N: I'm not sure which one of you yahoos decided I was a good writer and asked me for more, but now I guess I have to oblidge. This is set a few years after the original story and is here purely for humor. It's mostly about what Courtney has to deal with now that she's almost officially part of Duncan's family. Namely; Damien.**

6 years later

"Hey Court, Min felt it kick!" called Nels from the other room. Courtney beamed and dropped the spoon she was using to stir, leaving the cooking for Lorraine. She swiftly untied her apron and threw it onto the nearest surface that just happened to be Brent. He chuckled and swiped it off his face.

As soon as the door swung closed behind Courtney, the closet that held cleaning supplies opened and Damien crawled out, trying to look stealthy. But that was ruined whan a bunch of supplies rained down on the floor after him. He sighed dramatically and pushed it all back into the closet.

He 'snuck' up to the cookie dough that Courtney had been working on moments before. Lorraine didn't care if you sampled her cooking, but if Courtney caught you taste testing before it was finished, you were likely to get hit with a rolling pin, or wooden spoon and you wouldn't hear the end of it for _days_. Rodney figured that out the hard way. So to advoid this, Damien had been trying to do it without being caught, which he had yet to succeed in.

Damien's eyes were bright as he gazed upon the cookie dough. He raised one finger and dipped it into the sticky substance. He stuck it into his mouth and savored the taste. It was delicious and light and fluffy. He tasted two types of chocolate, marshmallows and something crunchy. Damien was in heaven. Courtney squealed from outside. Damien took that as his cue to get away from the counter before she came in and suspected he was up to something. He sat down in the chair next to Brent as the door swung back open and Courtney came in, smiling her hundred watt smile.

Damien, trying to look innocent looked around the table full of stuff. Brent caught his eye with a signature smirk. 'What?' Damien mouthed. Brent's smirk grew as he pointed to the corner of his mouth. Damien quickly swiped the little leftover away and sat there innocently, like he hadn't done anything worth getting hit over.

Courtney went back over to the counter and started putting little clumps of cookie dough on the cookie sheet. still adorning the smile that could brighten any room. "Lorraine, when is Duncan coming back?" Courteny asked as she put the cookies in the oven to bake. After all, it was the night before Christmas and Duncan, his father and Rodney, still weren't home.

Lorraine shook her head with a smile and a roll of the eyes. "Courtney, how many time do we have to go over this? I insist you call me mom." she said sternly. She had been trying to get Courtney tp call her that forever so it would be like she was just as much part of the family as anyone else in the house. Everyone else called her mom, and she wanted Courtney to as well. "And to answer your question, I don't know where they are or when they're coming back. We have you now. Usually the men would be going to pick up something that was forgotten before, but I don't think we forgot anything this year." She shrugged

Courtney laughed. "I don't even call my own mother mom, it wouldn't feel right if I called you mom and we weren't related. I mean, I call my mother Jean and my real dad died a while ago, only to be replaced by Scott. I just don't think I could call you mom with a right mind set, sorry Lorraine."

While the two women chatted idly, Damien was turning slightly red and he was scratching his arm. Brent looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "You okay, dude?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just a little hot, I think I'm going to go sit in the living room where there aren't so many cooking appliances." he said, getting up and going to the other room.

Both women slowly looked back at Brent. At seeing he looked just as confused as they did, Courtney turned to Lorraine. "Did you know he knew the word Appliance?" she asked.

"No I didn't, and he knew the meaning of it too." she said, looking amazed at the swinging door that he had just walked through. "Maybe we should take his temperature, he did say that he was hot." Lorraine said, trying to find a reasonable excuse as to why Damien had actually been intelligent for a second.

Courtney glanced over at the woman and nodded then looking back at Brent. "Did you know he could say that?" she asked.

"Nope, I didn't know the worm understood any words bigger than switchblade. Now I know something's seriously wrong with him. He got confused when you said you were going to play pool. He kept telling me it was too cold to go to the pool." Brent slapped his face. "I've so got to stop hanging around the worm." he said.

The front door banged open and Courtney was about to go see who it was when she heard the twins talking about what a great time they had ice skating. Courtney was starting to get anxious. They'd been gone for a few hours. And Duncan hadn't called her. He always called her.

Courtney was in charge of all the baking and Lorraine was in charge of the two dinners so Courtney and Lorraine both had to get back to work, but they were both still contemplating Damien's sudden bout of intelligence and the absence of the three men. A 52 year old man, a 28 year old man and a 26 year old man were all missing and had yet to call. It was kind of hard to worry about them because two of them were cops and one was, well, Duncan, but Courtney had managed to create a bazillion images in her mind that resulted in one or all of them hurt.

Courtney hadn't realized she was mixing the cake batter really hard until Lorrain stilled her. Courtney looked up at the kind woman. "They're okay Courtney." she said in her most soothing voice. Courtney wanted to believe it, but she couldn't until she saw them, or they at least called and confirmed it themselves.

Courtney went back to baking and a few minutes later, the phone rang. Lorrain went to answer it, wiping her hands on her apron all the way. She picked it up. "Markson residence, Lorraine speaking." There was a brief pause. "Okay, see you soon." She hung up and turned to Courtney. "They got stuck in traffic, but they'll be home in a few minutes." she said.

Courtney sighed in relief and went back to her baking, the smile returning to their face. "I wonder why they didn't invite Nels, Damien or me." he said.

"Well, they obviously didn't want any of us to know, so that's why Damien couldn't go. I guess they couldn't bring their wives or girlfriends because Lorraine and Sydney are still here as am I, the girlfiend, so that's why Nels couldn't go; he'd have to leave his pregnant wife behind, and I'm guessing they left you behind because you've gotten on Rodney and Duncan's case recently and they didn't want to fight right now." Courtney said, having thought all of this out earlier when she asked herself the same question.

Brent shrugged in a non-comitted fashion. "It could happen." he said, though he sensed that she had hit it right on the spot, she knew Duncan so well.

The front door banged open again, adn three very male, and very recognizable voices rang through the house. "Sorry we're late, we had a bit of last minute Christmas shopping." said Martain, Duncan's father.

Brent got up and went through the swinging door that led to the living room, a sly smile on his face that rightly worried Courtney. "Hey, Dunc, you worried the living daylights out of Court." he shouted to his younger brother.

"What kind of man uses the term 'living daylights'?" Duncan asked, defending his girlfriend.

There was no response and as Courtney put the chocolate into the cake mix, a pair of arms snaked around her waist and picked her up. She giggled. "Put me down Rodney." she laughed. She would recognize the watch his wife had given him anywhere. He spun her around, making her laugh even more.

"Say uncle." he commanded her as he held her up. She was about to say it when he said, "Wait, wait, wait, wait. I changed my mind. Say Aunt Courtney." He had a sly grin on as he waited for it to sink in.

She looked up at him from where he was hanging her side ways. "No way." she said in the voice that said, 'If you are messing with me, you will die a most bloody death.' She knew that Rodney and Sydney wanted children, but had yet to succeed.

He nodded happily. "Yep, and apparently Syd's already five months along. I could go grab that nasty little test if you want proof, but I already had to wash my hands about seven times. " he said. "Is that really the only instant way to tell if you're pregnant?" he asked her sideways form. "Because I find that beyond disgusting."

"Sorry Rodney, but yes." she said. "Could you put me down now?" she asked him. Her neck was starting to hurt because she had to angle it to see his face and that was putting strain on it.

"Yeah, sorry." he looked like he wanted to say something else, but was repressing the urge.

Another set of arms snaked around her now. "Hey, Gorgeous, miss me?" Duncan asked, his breath tickling her ear.

She giggled and turned around to kiss him. "Where were you?" she asked him, putting her arms around his neck.

"Well, Rodney told you the news. He wanted us to come help him pick up some things for Sydney. Then dad realized he had forgotten something he wanted to get for mom, so we had to go to another store for that, and it was pretty far. And on the way back we got stuck in traffic." He shrugged. "Not a big deal." he said.

She smiled and kissed him again. "Dinner's almost ready. Go wash up." she told him, untangling his arms from around herself, and turning around to get the cookies from the oven and put the cake in.

"Yes ma'am," he purred seductively from behind her.

There was a sound of someonecoughing a little and then a crash. Then a collective "Oh my God," Both Duncan and Courtney walked into the living room. Damien was just standing up, his face was swollen and he had hives all over him. Courtney put a hand over her mouth to stifle her laugh. Duncan didn't even bother. "Dude, did you eat a peanut or something, you look horrible." Duncan said before doubling over laughing.

Lorraine was already handing him something that would reverse the allergy. Courtney stopped for a second and then laughed twice as hard. "You ate some of the cookie dough didn't you?" she asked him through her laughter.

He nodded. "What the hell'd you do to me?" he asked, though his face was swollen so it sounded kind of funny.

"Those were peanut butter cookies. And I could have told you that it you hadn't taken some without my permission." she laughed and Damien's face eventually returned to normal size. Brent kept offering him cookies as a joke.

Courtney picked up her jacket and said, "I'll come by early tomorrow for breakfast and presents." she said happily, as she wrapped her scarf around her neck.

Duncan stood in front of the doorway. "Where do you think you're going?" he asked, blocking her path.

"Um, home." she said, trying to push past him. He wouldn't budge. "Duncan, I need to get home, or else I won't be able to wake up early enough to get here on time." she said, trying to convince him to let her past.

A sly smirk plastered itself on his face. "You won't have to if you're already here." he said. He swooped her up and used a fireman's carry to get her upstairs to his room. He set her down on the bed and went to lock the door. She tried to push past him again, but he pinned her to the bed.

"Duncan," she laughed loudly. "I really have to get home."

"Trust me Princess, you're not going anywhere."

The next morning, Courtney got up out of Duncan's bed. She had a few clothes stashed over here, but she didn't have a robe, so she took one of the two Duncan owned. This one had a skull and crossbones embroided across the soft, black material, but she wouldn't have it any other way. She went down stairs stealthily and grabbed two pans from a cabinet. She went back upstairs and started banging them. Nels and Min had taken over the basement as sleeping quarters until the paint in their appartment dried so they probably heard it, but it wasn't loud enough to scare the crap out of min, who could pop any day now.

There was a series of groans and a few thumps. Brent came out shirtless and with severe bed head. "Courtney?" he asked. "Could you give it a rest? I'm trying to get some sleep." Several others opened their doors and had similar requests.

"Maybe you guys are forgetting it's Christmas." she said, crossing her arms and huffing. Many peoples eyes brightened at this. There was a series of doors closing and shuffling behind them, presumably people scrambling to find their slippers and robes.

She smirked. Now it was time to wake Duncan up specially. She went back into the room and looked at his sleeping form. He looked so peacful. She smiled evily; not for long. She grabbed a cup off the night stand that had previously contained water. She opened the window and poured what was left of the liquid outside. She could hear the thumping of people running down the stairs, now in a hurry to open presents. She and Duncan were on the third floor. She scooped up some of the snow that had gathered on the roof near the window. With the jerk of her wrist, the icy slush flew onto Duncan's back and she dropped the cup to cover her ears. He yelled, and she could hear laghter coming from down stairs. He got up, brushing the stuff that had already started to melt off his back. He glared at Courtney. "That was cruel." he said.

She giggled. "That was neccesary," she pointed out. Duncan was a very hard sleeper; not much woke him up, except say, ice on his back. That worked.

He frowned, but shrugged agreeingly. "Courtney, Duncan, get down here before we open the presents without you." Damien yelled from downstairs.

Courtney replied with, "We'll be down in a sec-ahhhh." Duncan scooped her up in his arms and started running down the two flights of stairs. "If you drop me, I will kill you." she threatened, eyes closed.

"Ye of little faith." Duncan said in a disappointed voice. "I'm not going to drop you, and we're almost there. And true enough, when she opened her eyes, they were just going through one of the many doors that led to the living room.

He set her down on the couch and Nels handed her one of her gifts. She recieved many things from recipe books to jewelry. When everyone was almost done with their presents, Nels and Rodney handed her two identical boxes at the same time. They glared at each other as Courtney took both boxes and set them in her lap. They were both white boxes but Nels ribbon was blue, while Rodney's was pink. She decided to open Rodney's first. She carefully pulled the ribbon off and opened the box. In it was a little card that was folded over. She opened the card and it said,

Jackson Micheal Anwell

Will you be his God mother?

Courtney gasped and teared up. "Yes, yes, yes a thousand times yes. Thank you Nels." she hugged her friend and tried to wipe her eyes. She looked at the second box that Rodney had given her. "You didn't." He smiled at her in a sly fashion. "You so did!" She opened the second box and there was another card. She opened it and said,

Lauren Courtney Markson

Will you be her God mother?

She teared up again and hugged Rodney. "Of course I will be!" she exclaimed. She couldn't remember the last time she had been so happy. She was now going to be the godmother of two beautiful babies. And the only present she had left was from Duncan. Who was digging behind the couch for some odd reason. "Duncan?" she asked.

"One second, Princess, I dropped it back here on accident." he said. He resurfaced a second later with a pretty good sized box and handed it to her.

She opened it and inside were... knee socks. Lots of knee socks with interesting designs on them. But she did love knee socks. "Thank you Duncan." she said, hugging him. "I love them." She hugged a neon pink and green stripes pair to his chest.

"That's not all." he told her with a smirk. "Shake the blue and purple plaid pair." She looked at him skeptically. Shake socks? He saw the look she was giving him. "Just do it." he sighed.

She shook the socks and a necklace came out. The necklace was the letters D and C attatched to one another. They were encrusted with white diamonds and it was beautiful. She looked up at him with a beam. "That's not all." he repeated. But this time he didn't command her to shake a pair of socks. No, this time, he got up himself and kneeled down in front of her. "Courtney Ann Lebanon, I've loved you since the moment I set eyes on you. You were like the sun that lit up my world and when you were gone, I stumbled around in the dark, blinded. You make me the happiest I've ever been and I find myself unable to wait until you get back to me everyday. I don't want to have to wait for you anymore. I want you to be there, every morning when I wake up. I want to be around you as much as possible. Courtney, would you marry me?" He took out a little black box that was covered by black silk and opened it. Inside rested ring that had five diamonds. The one in the center was in the shape of a heart and had to smaller diamonds coming off each side. To say it was magnifficently beautiful would be an understatement.

Her eyes welled up with tears again and she launched herself at Duncan. "Yes I'll marry you!" she yelled. She kissed him hard and passionately.

"Well, I think we're all jealous of Courtney's presents right about now." Kennedy said and everyone else agreed.

Courtney pulled her face away from Duncan's and she blushed. "Did anyone else have a good Christmas?" she asked. And everyone threw a pillow at her.

She and Duncan sat back on the couch and he slipped the ring onto her finger. "I did," he told her. "You agreed to be my wife, I'm the happiest man on earth right now." he kissed her.

"Guys, guess what we're having for breakfast!" Damien yelled. Most people had forgotten that he was even there with all the excitement. He had been pretty quiet for him all morning. "Cinnamon Rolls!" he ran around the room, whooping in utter happiness and joy. He even did a cartwheel which no one in the room had previously known he was capable of doing.

Duncan looked at Courtney. "Well, maybe the second happiest."

**A/N: Alright, I wrote this because I thought it would be funny. I know you guys are all probably pissed because it took me so long to write this, but technically, I don't write for fanfiction anymore, but have decided to take up writing one and two-shots for my small fanbase. So tell me what you think. Good? Bad? Do you all think I should be thrown in a fiery pit for my sucktastic writing too? Cause I do. Alright, review, laugh at me, do whatever. Jassy out!**

**-Jasper1006**


	3. Oh, by the way!

**A/N: Okay, I meant to tell you guys this in the last story as a virtual space saver, but I am now taking one-shot, two-shot and perhaps even three shot requests for anything from canon (I'm Decent at DxC) to crackfics. (JustinxNoah would be funny as hell.) So if you have an idea for a story that you think I would do a good job at, Pm me, I'll do the rest. And watch out for me because Jasper's back... well for now at least. And yes, I am indeed a female. I don't know how often I get asked that question or called a boy, but I am in fact a girl with a boy's name. Now I'm rambling. Just send me your ideas. Jasper out!**

**-Jasper1006**


	4. A sequel Jassy's back!

**A/N: Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh the magnificent return of Jasper, only now, I am Jassabella. Not a major difference. Okay, maybe there is a difference, but what ever. Point is, I am officially back on FanFiction, and just for the readers of this story - Damien lovers, and DxC lovers alike - I am creating a one-shot series just for everything we missed between my two randomly placed one-shots, and if you guys are nice, maybe even a official story. Amazing, right?**

**But, before I can post chapter 1 of this series, I need a freaking name! It has to have something to do with Damien, because he's the inspiration behind all the one-shots, even if they're more centered around Courtney and Duncan.**

**So send me ideas for titles. C'mon guys, I need help!**

**Madly Yours,  
Jassabella**


End file.
